


podfic-- katemonkey's The Inevitable Purchase of Curtains

by nagasvoice



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic, Gen, Housewares, M/M, Shopping, Team Podfic, drabble-and-a-half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagasvoice/pseuds/nagasvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where vintage Star Wars bedsheets just won't cut it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	podfic-- katemonkey's The Inevitable Purchase of Curtains

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Inevitable Purchase of Curtains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/159831) by [katemonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey). 



> Thanks to kisawhawklin for hosting the pod and helping with code for it!!

[For download as a single mp3](http://soleta.net/kisa/ante-up/inevitable-purchase-curtains.mp3)


End file.
